September
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: Every September, they go back... Junjou Romantica, Deathfic. But not the kind you would expect!


**Hello all! I thought of this story while listening to September by Chris Daughtry. Just a short random...Drabble I suppose.**

...Sept. 15 was circled in red on the Calendar... (-Dialouge)__

Misaki sat in the living room, staring blankly at the Television. The room was tidy, the BL novels stacked on the coffee table and the couch with not a single thing on it. The news spoke of things Misaki had such an indifference for, yet the sound seemed to calm him down. He finally grew sick of this, switching the Television off and making his way to the restroom.

He just stared at himself, a little disappointed in what he saw. His hair hung on his shoulders, and he had a five o'clock shadow clear on his face. He had been in his pajamas all day, indicating he hadn't left the house since he woke up this morning. He just let out a heavy sigh before exiting the room and shuffling around to the kitchen and pouring another cup of coffee. He knew he had to make dinner for Usagi-san, so he made his way back to the fridge and started to prepare the food.

Pulling out the vegetables, he stared at them and laughed to himself. _'She loved these...' _He thought to himself, pulling out the tomatoes and getting lost in his own thoughts before he remembered he had to make dinner.

Hours later, He heard the door open and close as Usagi-san walked through. He looked tired, his face pale and his eyes half opened as he brushed the silvery hair from his eyes and removed his shoes.

"I'm home..."

He walked through and then stopped, seeing Misaki sitting in the room in the dark with Suzuki-san, both of them leaning against the couch. He frowned, already knowing what was going on. _'Oh Misaki...' _He thought, his heart ripping in two as he watched the boy just lean against Suzuki-san, completely oblivious to the fact that he had come home.

"...Suzuki-san, why did she have to go?" He wheezed, his voice strained from all of the crying. "She was so beautiful...and so young..." He continued, taking deep breaths to control his sobbing. Usagi san just walked over to him and bent down, taking both the bear and Misaki into his arms. Misaki jumped, surprised that the man had been watching him the whole time. After a few moments of silence, Misaki finally mumbled.

"Welcome home...I made dinner"

"I don't want it."

Usagi tightened his grip on the boy, then leaned over, pushing Suzuki-san out of the way and kissing Misaki right on his forehead.

"Today's the day, right?" He asked, giving a soft smile as Misaki looked up at him, then nodded solemnly.

"Yeah..."

Misaki then went and changed out of his pajamas, shaving his five o'clock shadow and throwing on a raincoat as they exited the house.

It was pouring outside, the rain soaking everyone and everything, but they didn't care. They only stepped into the red sportscar, Usagi turned the car on and began to drive. Misaki stared at the clouds blankly. Images of a little brown haired girl, wearing a green raincoat and splashing around in puddles came to his mind, a few tears escaping once more as his vision clouded and the clouds passed above them.

They stopped the car, Misaki reached into the back and pulled out a small teddy bear, a green bow wrapped around its neck. He started walking, Usagi following quietly behind as they passed underneath a sign that read: 

SHITAI CEMETARY 

Misaki stopped dead in his tracks as he stood in front of a headstone. The headstone had a picture of a vibrant, smiling little girl. She had long brown hair that was held into pigtails that hung around her shoulders, her eyes closed as she smiled. She wore a pink dress with overall straps, two flowers represtented buttons. A white turtleneck hid underneath that dress, only the sleeves and the turtleneck part visible, a pair of white shoes and small socks. The background was just the kitchen of their own home, the home the three of them shared.

Misaki could only stare at the picture and smile, laying the teddy bear on the gravestone along with the others. There were five, all with different colored ribbons such as green, blue, purple, etc. He got down on his knees and prayed, Usagi-san joining him after a bit before they went back to admiring the photograph.

"Right after her 5th birthday, huh?" Misaki gave a sheepish smile, trying to laugh the sorrow away. It had been 3 years now, and yet Misaki could never get over it.

"5 years after we had become a family" Usagi replied, looking at the picture of his daughter and reaching his arm out, taking Misaki underneath him. The rain still fell, but they didn't care. Misakis tears were hidden by the rain, though Usagi could tell very well that he was crying, and so he dared to hug him to make him feel better.

"It's a good thing we used your seed instead of mine...She looks just like you." He grinned, trying to cheer Misaki up. A loving smile spread across Misakis face as he cuddled into Usagi-san. "Yeah..."

"If only the Cancer hadn't spread so quickly..."

The headstone read: 

Nagatsuki Usami 

Misaki picked up the picture and kissed it softly, then hugged it and whispered, "Mama loves you, a lot. Okay?" "Papa loves you too, sweetheart" Usagi added, the two of them then sharing a loving kiss before going home.

Misaki spotted a few puddles outside of the cemetary, jumping into a some of them and laughing to himself. "Misaki, cut it out, you'll catch a cold" Usagi scolded. Misaki just ignored him and continued to jump around in the puddles. 

_Well, it was fun while it lasted, huh?_

**So...not much of a drabble. Just a one shot. I wanted to write something like this since I would assume that if the two of them had a child, and that child were to die, Misaki wouldn't get over it for quite some time. Especially since he's experienced loss of a loved one so close to him before (one that shares the same blood as him). I decided to pick something that wasn't exactly so abrupt, like a car crash, but rather Cancer. Cancer is just as terrible as a car crash though, so I believe it works. So much angst. Sorry! Review or Read or Favorite or do all three! I don't care. **


End file.
